The Life of Sophia Cullen
by Hailey10
Summary: Sophia Cullen has had a traumatizing childhood and finally is adopted by the Cullen family. Can they help her to overcome her fears? Can she open up to them and come to terms with her abuse? WARNING! Might contain spanking, don't like, don't read. Will contain somewhat graphic descriptions of child abuse. Some violent outbursts will occur. Rating is just to be cautious.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a new story that I'm working on. It is about a young girl named Sophia who will eventually be adopted by the Cullens and they will help her to overcome her fears and come to terms with the abuse she suffered all her life. _

Pain.

That's what I've known all my life. My mother was a pimped out drunk and for the first five years of my life we bounced from place to place, never staying in any one city longer than three months. I suffered nothing but abuse from her and her pimps; rude remarks, brutality, and exposure to the horrors of life was all I knew. Until it all changed.

We were living in an apartment that belonged to my mother's pimp when it happened. He was an evil bastard, let me tell you. When my mother came home from 'work' one morning the pimp was not pleased with how much money she brought home. They fought; she was drunk and he was violent. It ended with Kevin stabbing my mother while I watched from the doorway to the kitchen. He tried to come after me, but a drug dealer came into the apartment and started a fight with Kevin. I ran and hid in my mother's room and didn't come out until the police found me two days later. I don't remember those days, hiding in my mother's room. I was petrified that kevin was going to come after me and kill me too or the drug dealer who came barging into the apartment.

The police officer who found me was named Geoffrey Kipling. He was in his early thirties and had a very soft, gentle face that radiated love and warmth. He was nice to me, they all were. They took me back to the police station, careful not to touch me as they had at first in my mother's room; I had a very silent fit and proceeded to hide in a corner, shaking in fear.

At the station, the Officer Geoffrey tried to explain to me what had happened to my mother and Kevin, but I was too frightened to pay much attention. He tried asking me questions about other family members with whom I could live, but didn't realize that I can't speak. I learned very early in life what talking cost me and quickly adapted to stay alive. Officer Geoffrey believed it be shock. They ran a background check on my mother and found out that Kevin wasn't my father, but couldn't seem to find any living relatives of mine. After a day and a half I was taken to an orphanage a few towns over in Olympia.

And my misery began anew...

A/N: Let me know what you think! I won't write more unless I get feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

The people who ran the orphanage where Officer Geoffrey took me following the murder of my mother did not accept that I couldn't speak. The punished me most severely for what they called "insubordination" and being "a stubborn brat". They wanted me to talk...something that I hadn't done since I said my first words. I was beaten, given extra chores, told to do the hard chores that a small, emaciated child of five years of age could never possibly accomplish, and was hence punished once more.

I was also bullied by the other children, particularly those a few years older than me. They called me names, a baby, stole my teddy and ripped it to shreds. My silent tears egged them on.

I suffered thusly until one day James Varcy took his bullying too far and broke my arm in three places. The owner of the orphanage, Mrs Neilson, reluctantly took me to the hospital in town. The resident on call looked at the x-rays of my arm and said that the damages were too vast for her to fix and she would have to call in a paediatric break specialist a few towns over.

The specialist dr took seven hours to come to the hospital where I was resting; Mrs Neilson told the nurses to call the orphanage when I was able to go back. The specialist came to see me after he had reviewed my scan results. He was tall, beautiful and had a soft voice.

- How are you doing Kelsea?

I, naturally didn't answer the nice doctor. What a strange question to ask. I'm in immense pain. I'm scarred. And I have to let you touch me to be able to fix the breaks.

- Can you tell me how this happened?

I shook my head no. How to tell him that I can't talk?

- Are you trying to protect someone Kelsea? It won't help anyone to keep secrets. I can't help if you don't tell me sweetie.

Oh how I wish I could tell him! But I've learned the hard way what happens when I speak and now am not able to. I violently shook my head no.

- Ok ok, calm down darling. Are you afraid of what will happen to you if you tell me?

I shook my head no once again.

- Are you not able to tell me Kelsea?

I shook my head no.

- You can't speak can you darling?

Silent tears fell down my face. I shook my head no one last time. Finally, someone understands why I can't answer them. And the good doctor doesn't seem to be mad at me for not answering him. How strange.

- It's alright Kelsea, calm down sweetheart. May I sit down beside you?

I shook my head yes. So long as he doesn't touch me, he can sit here.

- I'm going to ask you a few questions Kelssea, and you need only nod yes or no. Do you understand?

I nodded my ascent.

- Did you have an accident that caused this break?

I shook my head no.

- Did another child cause this?

I nodded my head yes, tears welling up in my eyes once more.

- Thank you Kelsea. I'm going to go and speak to Mary, the nurse, who will come and give you some medicine which will make you sleepy. I want you to relax and go to sleep for me Kelsea. When you wake, your breaks will be set and in a cast. We can talk more then. Sound good?

It sounds like heaven. I nod in ascent once more.


End file.
